Personal Hell
by Been.There.And.Back
Summary: ...everyone has one. Holly's is shopping. Observe...


Holly smoothed the auburn wig down over her pointed ears nervously, praying that they were covered, as she stepped from the Mercedes, the high heels she was forced into clinking annoyingly on the bustling side walk.

Juliet walked around the back of the car and pocketed the keys, and stepping onto the side walk. She noticed Holly's attempts to smooth the wig and sighed, taking her by the arms and nearly causing her to trip. "It looks fine!" Juliet hissed, "Nobody can tell it's a wig!"

Holly made an exasperated sound and leaned her back against the sleek Mercedes. "Why do we have to do this? I'm fine with the clothes that I already own!"

"We're doing this," Juliet tried to yank her into standing position, "because we have one day left in New York and you're the wife of a millionaire. You should by clothes accordingly. Plus, Artemis gave me his credit card and will be very unhappy with me if we come back with the current number of euros still intact." With one more calculated yank, Holly was standing.

"Can't you just go in and try on some clothes? Why do I have to? Besides, Artemis likes the clothes I wear…" she gave looked at Juliet wide eyed, "doesn't he?"

Juliet began dragging her through the heaving crowd of people to reach the shop on the other side. "Well won't know what he likes until he has something to compare it to!"

Holly disliked New York very much, and not just because of the obligatory shopping spree she was being harassed into. There was far too many people, far too little nature and Holly's sensitive elfin skin could literally feel the pollution eating away at her. They were on some glitzy people packed street with flashing advertisements here and there. Holly could remember the name of the place, but she knew it was some sort of boulevard, down town New York.

They escaped the whooshing crowd of people at the other side and ended up at the double doors of a glamorous boutique. Holly glanced up at the pink and white striped awning they were shaded under. Everything here screamed of "fake", and Juliet was squealing and bouncing on her Gucci wedge heels. She hooked her arm with Holly's and pushed through the doors, "Come on! This'll be so fun!" Holly grimaced and let Juliet drag her in.

The inside of the store looked as colourful and froufrou as the outside; pink and white and purple being the overall theme. There were rows upon rows of dresses, swim wear, and undergarments as far as the eyes could see. Holly gulped. Where were her old work shirts, tank tops and cameo? This was a whole different planet.

After this one initial look was all Juliet needed. She pulled Holly along with her and dove into the plush head first.

"So what exactly does Artemis want from me again?" Holly leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and Juliet sifted through the racks. Pastels and highlighter colors flashed at Holly, making her feel sick.

"Mmmmmmm," Juliet hummed, eyes shifting from dress to dress, "something… lacy, tighter and more… revealing…" she purred, and turned towards Holly with a florescent green dress in her hands. Actually, it was so short and low cut Holly couldn't tell if it was a dress or a glitzy wash cloth.

Holly gave her a dead panned look. "Juliet. We are talking about Artemis. Not one of your spare boyfriends. Artemis Fowl the second, remember?"

Juliet nodded and turned, placing the dress back on the rack. "Right, right…" she murmured.

Holly sighed and slumped down on the bench in the changing stall, glad to be finished the clothing montage of torture, when Juliet walked in and dumped a pile of clothes next to her.

Holly groaned. "Juliet! I've tried on every scrap of clothing in the store! What else can there be?"

Juliet grinned from ear to ear and started sifting through the pile. "We haven't tried EVERYTHING. We're moving on…" she held up a little black bra with lace around the cup and straps, "… to lingerie…"

Holly stared wide eyed at the shameless garment in Juliet's hands. "No." she said finally. "no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she jumped up and started putting her shorts back on. "You've shoved me into dresses of all shapes and sizes, but this is where I draw my personal line! No way!" she hauled her tank top over her head and stared strapping on the stilettos. "We are leaving NOW!" she took Juliet by the arm and started dragging her out of the changing room. Juliet clutched the bra tight in her fist.

"Holly! Come on! Loosen up!" Juliet protested in a whiny voice. The cashier and the employees roaming the store watched Holly drag Juliet down the isle. Holly stopped and leaned close to Juliet ear.

"Drop the bra and leave peacefully or I'll hog tie you and force you out the door." She hissed.

Juliet nodded quietly, with a stunned look on her face and dropped the bra into a nearby bin.

Holly growled as she dragged Juliet out the door. "We are never going shopping AGAIN!"


End file.
